


His Thing

by Empress_of_Yaoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi
Summary: It's Christmas morning, and while Genma would love to open his gifts (Not to mention his pants!) Raidou will have him do no such thing until he's had his own fun.
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	His Thing

"It’s Christmas morning, and instead of opening the presents I spent weeks agonizing over, you opt to do this?!" Genma mumbled as his lover trailed soft kisses along his jaw.

"No, I intend to do a  _ lot _ more, Gen…" The brunette smiled, sealing his lips to Genma's.

The younger man kissed him back hungrily, pressing his body against his lover. Both men moaned into the kiss, and when they finally broke for air, both were panting.

Raidou tucked at the hem of Genma's undershirt, his lover hadn't bothered to put anything on besides that and his pants, which came in handy now. With a little help, Genma quickly wiggled free of his shirt, and Raidou immediately pushed him down on the couch cushions. He took his time examining his lover's bare torso, hands ghosting over pale skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Genma was already panting, his stiffening cock fighting against the restricting pants. Raidou noticed, but ignored the man's erection for now.

Bending down, he caught one hard nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue over the little nub.

Genma gasped, his hands clenching into fists as his body jolted.

Raidou placed his hands over the other man's wrists, keeping Genma’s hands in place as he knew they'd be up in his hair within seconds otherwise. They would try to push his head down, try to force him to pay attention to the writhing man's throbbing erection. But that wasn’t going to happen just yet. Raidou smiled, biting down on the little nub still caught between his lips. His lover moaned, bucking his hips.

" _ Raidou _ …." He whined, "Please!"

The brunette smiled again. He'd found Genma's weak spot by accident, and had been making good use of the knowledge ever since. There was but one way to make Genma whine and beg like this, and Raidou loved the sound too much to give in to his lover's pleas so easily.

Moving his lips to the right, he repeated his actions from before, biting down a little harder this time. The younger man yelped before returning to his previous whiny state, "Rai _ , please _ … Ah, Love…  _ Please _ , Raidou, please…"

Raidou toyed around some more, listening as his lover's pleas grew increasingly desperate. Thinking his love had had enough for now, the brunette relinquished his hold on the little pebble, eliciting a deep sigh from the other man.

" _ Raidou _ … Love… That's…  _ Harsh _ …" He panted.

Raidou just smiled, placing soft kisses on his lover's lips, "I know, I love you, though," He whispered against pink lips.

"I… Love you… Too… But… Right now – _ Ahh! _ " The man bucked his hips violently as Raidou flicked his tongue out again, teasing his nipple, "I really  _ hate _ you…"

Raidou chuckled, "I know. But it's your own fault for being so sexy."

" _ Not _ fai–  _ Ah! Raidou..." _

The brunette grinned deviously as he squeezed a little so he could delight in his lover's moans. When he lifted his head again, Genma shot him a frustrated look, " _ Damn _ Rai… Take the pants off first, come  _ on _ ... Let me  _ feel  _ you…  _ please… _ "

"No Gen, they're not coming off just yet… I think I'm in the mood to tease you a little more…" He winked before biting down on Genma's nipple once more, even harder now. After, he smoothed the skin over with soft licks, placing a gentle kiss on the little nub.

Looking up at the man he loved so much, Raidou smirked. Genma had lifted his head a little, looking his lover straight in the eyes as he panted.

Suddenly, he let his head drop back, struggling to escape Raidou's hold. But the other had anticipated that, holding on tight until Genma gave up again. Smirking at the man that lay panting beneath him.

" _ That _ little stunt just earned you  _ this _ ," He moved down to Genma's chest once more. Choosing the other nipple, he bit down hard. Genma moaned, hips bucking violently. After a second or two, Raidou released his hold, licking at the sensitive flesh for a moment before biting down once more. 

Genma simply whimpered, beyond words now. His eyes were half-closed, his lips forming unintelligible sounds. 

As Raidou sat back a little, he admired the younger man's chest. Eying his handy work, he realized he'd really have to stop now lest he might do damage. So instead, he leaned in to kiss his lover on the lips, softly, using this as an apology. He knew he'd gone a bit too far, getting carried away by Genma's sounds.

Raidou could hear his lover mumble against his lips, "Please no more… Enough now, Rai…"

"Enough now," He whispered back, letting go of Genma's wrists.

The first thing Genma did was push Raidou up a little, "It hurts… Don't lay there, Rai…"

"I'm sorry –"

"No," Genma smiled up at him, "It's good, just too sensitive right now…" Pausing for a moment, he forced his face into an innocent expression, "Could we  _ please _ get rid of the pants now?"

Raidou smirked, "No," Placing his hand on the little tent in Genma's pants, he massaged the hot flesh underneath.

"Oh god…  _ Raidou… please, no… Ah _ … Rai,  _ please _ … Ah _ , yes _ …"

Raidou smiled, it'd been a while since he actually made his boyfriend cum in his pants, too long. According to Raidou at least. Genma probably wouldn't agree with him, but that didn't matter right this moment. 

Genma's arms were still captured as he had no choice but to support his lover's weight, keeping Raidou off his over-sensitive chest. Raidou, on the other hand, now had both hands free. One, tied up massaging Genma's cock, the other currently occupied stroking the beautiful face he loved seeing so much. 

Genma's face was flushed, his eyes fluttering as he panted, gasped, and moaned at Raidou's touches. Pearly whites sunk into soft pink. A warm glow residing on his cheeks. 

When Raidou felt his lover tense up, he shifted slightly, the hand that had been stroking Genma's face now supporting his own weight. 

He felt the body under him shudder, eyes scrunched tight as the wet patch in Genma's pants steadily grew larger. 

...

Genma opened his eyes to find Raidou leaning over him, studying him. 

The brunette smiled, "That was good." There was clear amusement on his face and in his voice. 

Averting his gaze, Genma grumbled, "That was  _ embarrassing…"  _ He swallowed thickly, his cheeks burning, "I told you, Rai. Never in my _ pants…."  _ He whined.

"You're just  _ too  _ adorable when I do that, I couldn't resist," Raidou offered him a warm smile.

The younger man sighed, looking back up, "I know…" Reaching up, he pushed his lover away, scrambling to get up.

Raidou easily let himself be pushed to the side, knowing full well that Genma needed a moment now. He was also looking forward to the realization that was about to hit his boyfriend. 

When he moved, Genma winced at the awkward feel of his wet pants, "Raidou… I know you like it and all… But…"

"I know," His lover appeared above him again, gently pushing him on his back so he could undo the button and zipper, "Just every once in a while…" He chuckled, "Honestly Gen, you can be such an embarrassed little teenager sometimes…"

The younger man muttered something under his breath, wiggling to free himself of his pants, "One day, Rai, one day I'm gonna figure out your thing. And then I'm gonna use it over and over and over and  _ over  _ and  _ over _ _ and over…" _

Raidou chuckled again, "I don't have a 'thing', Gen. And I don't use yours over and over and over and  _ over. _ " He laughed at the exaggeration, "Last time was months ago."

"Not long enough… I don't mind that first bit – no wait,  _ love  _ that." He gave Raidou a loving smile, "But  _ seriously _ … Take the pants  _ off _ …"

Raidou only smiled. He'd done this five times now, and Genma  _ still _ didn't seem to understand that his reaction after was half the fun. "Genma," he interrupted the other mid-sentence, "I love you."

The younger man smiled at him, all annoyance suddenly forgotten, "I love you too, Raidou." Stroking his lover's face his gaze trailed off toward the Christmas tree in the corner, "Merry Christmas, Rai." 

_And may it be at least another year before you pull a stunt like this again._


End file.
